Affair Day: Love is in the air on Affair Day!
by SelphieSugarNsTuff
Summary: Zelda's a preppy loser, who can't seem to choose between one or the other. Oh, Squall and Zell make an appearance..^.^;;;;


KIND OF POINTLESS SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE   
AFFAIRS!!!!!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm a raging maniac hostess to my other beautiful script thing that I haven't posted yet, but Um yah. I don't own crap in this story hahahah as usual though I really wanna own Zelly Welly!!!!!!!!!!!! .....nm...well have fun! PS this story has FF8 chars   
  
  
Link, Young Link, Bowser, and Marth are fighting on Corneria: The Lylat System.  
  
Link: ::does a high jump on other side of Zelda who's just standing there:: Cmon Zelda we can get a -  
  
*BAM*  
  
Bowser jumps up below him and sends him flying into the background.  
  
Bowser: Hiya Zelda!  
  
Zelda: ::giggles and turns away:: Hiya Bowser...  
  
Bowser: Could we hook up sometime -   
  
*BAM*  
  
Zelda doesn't notice that Marth had jumped up and smacked Bowser to the clouds with his um...sword.  
  
Zelda: ::turns around again:: Oh! Marth....  
  
Marth: ::bows:: Your beautyness....  
  
Zelda: ::jumps down onto little end part of ship:: I'm gonna go down here....  
  
Marth: I'll fol-  
  
*SMASH!*  
  
Marth got bashed by Young Link who came running up behind haha that's his usual trick I might add.  
  
Zelda: ::turns and sees Young Link standing all heroic with the sunlight behind him::   
Young Link: ::grins and takes out milk - is about to chug it down when starship comes from background and blasts him::  
  
Young Link: ::flying into space:: DAAAAAAMMMMN YOOOUUUUUU STAAAAAARSHIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Such profanity...... ::yawns::  
  
Link: ::comes down next to her:: Hello Baby I am your SAY-VEE-OR! (a/n: haha that means savior jic u didnt kno)  
  
Zelda: ::in valley girl voice:: Yeah right! ::does whatever sign to his face::  
  
Link: ::gets on his knees and begs:: But Zelda baby!  
  
Zelda: ::looks impatient:: Whaaaaaaatever!  
  
Bowser: ::hops down next to Link:: Move it, Weenier! ::punches Link::  
  
Link: UH! ::hits screen::   
  
Zelda: OH BOWSER! ::jumps and almost gets into his arms when Marth comes and slashes him into air, taking his place:: ::so instead Zelda falls into Marth's arms::  
  
Zelda: o.O  
  
Marth: ^.^;;;;;;;;  
  
Zelda: ::shrugs:: You're MUH MAN!! ::kisses Marth numerous times::  
  
Marth: Yeaaaa! ::turns droozy::  
  
Young Link: NNOOOOOOOO IM OOUT OF LIVES!!!!!!  
  
Roy somehow joins the game.  
  
Roy: ::hops down into the strange ship area:: Hi!  
  
Zelda: ::shoves Marth aside and runs to Roy:: HI!  
  
Marth: Uh.........  
  
Zelda: Um...::runs to Roy and jumps into his arms:: Help me Marth he's tryin' to kidnap me!  
  
Marth: WHAT. ::stomps fast and furiously towards Roy drawing his sword, and swinging it, popping Roy far far away::  
  
Roy: YOU'RE A LIAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaarrrrrrr.......::voice fades::  
  
Zelda: ^.^;;;;;; haha he was kidding...  
  
Marth: Rrrrrite.... o.O  
  
Squall Leonhart walks in and up to Zelda.  
  
Squall: Excuse me, uh....do you know the way out of here?  
  
Marth: ::jumps in front of Zelda to defend her:: Get away from my love!  
  
Zelda: Um....   
  
Squall: o.O  
  
Zell walks up behind Squall.  
  
Zell: Hey Squall, did you find the way out yet?  
  
Squall: Nope..but I'm still looking. I was hoping these people could help.  
  
Zell: ::looks:: OOO! I know you! You're Zelda!!!  
  
Squall: .........  
  
Zelda: ::holds out her hand past Marth:: Well, ::giggles::  
  
Zell: ::Runs up to her:: Oh Zelda I lo-   
  
Marth: hiiiYAAA! ::swings up his shield and Zell gets blasted to the background::  
  
Zelda: =O Zelly!  
  
Squall: ZELL!!!! ::takes out gunblade:: That's it, mayn, you're goin' down!!  
  
Marth: I challenge you to a sword fight!  
  
Squall and Marth are now having a sword fight.  
  
Zelda: ::sighs:: Where is my man now?  
Somehow once again, Roy joins the game  
  
Roy: ::points sword at Zelda:: YOU!!  
  
Zelda: Eep...  
  
Roy is now chasing Zelda around the ship  
  
Bowser: ::jumps in front of Roy and punches him to hit the screen:: RWAR!  
  
Zelda: ::stops running and looks back:: EW BOWSER EW!!!!  
  
Bowser: I thought you liked me!!!!  
  
Zelda: EW Bowser's spikes are SO yesterday!!!!  
  
Bowser: ::starts to cry::  
  
As Zelda stopped, Roy caught up.  
  
Roy: ZELDA YOUR A PREP AND A VALLY GIRL!!! ::swings sword and sends Zelda screaming to the background::  
  
Zelda: AHHHHEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*TINK!*  
  
Marth: ::is still fighting Squall::  
  
Zell: ::appears again:: Dude, I'm like, totally almost out of lives!  
  
Link: ::jumps down from somewhere:: ::lands on feet really coolly and stares at Zell::  
  
Zell: ::waves:: Uh hi man.  
  
Link: You killed Zelda...You killed my princess!  
  
Zell: I didn't do anything man! You got it all wrong!   
  
Link: Sure...whatever  
  
*Record Squeals*  
  
Squall: ::pops up in front of Link:: What did you say...?  
  
Link: Uh..whatever?  
  
Squall: ::takes out gunblade slowly:: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?  
  
Link: I said WHAAAATEVER! ::turns impatiently to the side and taps foot:: I don't have time for thIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::flies in background::  
  
Squall: ::grins evily and puts gunblade away::  
  
Zell: ::shakes fist:: That was RIGHTEOUS man!  
  
Squall: o.O you sound like a prep....  
  
Zell: I am NOT a prep!  
  
Squall: ........  
  
Zell: I am NOT a PREP!  
  
Squall: ..whatever....  
  
Marth: ::stops fighting:: Hey...::Realizes he was fighting his shadow for the whole time:: Aw........  
  
------  
  
Anni: Yes it was STUPID!  
  
Audience: STUPID!  
  
Anni: POINTLESS!  
  
Audience: POINTLESS!  
  
Anni: But best of all, FUNNY!  
  
Audience: ...................  
  
(crickets chirp in distance)  
  
Anni: ::face falters:: Oh ok, so it wasn't funny to YOU...::points accusingly to audience:: But maybe to THEM!!! ::gestures to people reading::  
  
Audience: ::all simontaneously cough::  
  
Anni: ::sighs:: Yeah, yeah, whatever......Well don't forget to read the Tartar Sauce Series, and meet me, Anna, Min, and many many more! P.S. it's under the name of Litoblueanjel, along with the other story I wrote, a dog named Kujo. Hehe.  
  
Audience: Do we have to?  
  
Anni: YOU DO IF YOU WANNA GET PAID!!!!!!  
  
Audience: Oh....:::shut up::  
  
Anni: ::looks triumphant:: Well join us next time on -  
  
Audience: TAR- wait, this wasn't an episode of Tartar Sauce!  
  
Anni: OH YEAH.....well just say, um.... ::whispers::  
  
Audience: ::shrug:: STUPID POINTLESS SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE AFFAIR THINGY!!!  
  
(PLEASE r&r!) 


End file.
